


Art for "No Such Men Return" by glasscaskets & "Blessings" by whatthefoucault

by Lucidnancyboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky & Steve snuggles, Bucky loves it!, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Gen, Loki tearing it up on the dance floor, Loki wears Gucci, M/M, Shuri designed Arm, Steve is an adorable dork, WWII Bucky, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy
Summary: Three drawings created for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. Adorable Steve & smizing Bucky (Tyra Banks would be proud) get in some Post-IW (my version) snuggles. Moody WWII Bucky Barnes at the London Pub. And, finally, Loki at the club wearing Gucci (of course), shakin' it under the neon lights.





	Art for "No Such Men Return" by glasscaskets & "Blessings" by whatthefoucault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts), [glasscaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscaskets/gifts).



> Thank you to both of my wonderful collaborators, [glasscaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscaskets/pseuds/glasscaskets) and [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault), for finding my art inspiring and writing such wonderful stories to go along with it! Find the accompanying fics here:  
> [No Such Men Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747567/chapters/34096874)  
> [Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754593)

                   

"Steve & Bucky: Vintage" by Jessie Lucid

 

                   

"Bucky Barnes: London" by Jessie Lucid, inspired by "No Such Men Return" by glasscaskets. 

 

                

"Loki: 2am" by Jessie Lucid, inspired by "Blessings" by whatthefoucault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to check out my work. I truly appreciate it. :)  
> Find more of my Stucky Art here:  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessielucidart/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
